workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (HPDBS)
Timeline Pre-story *Hadrian James Potter is born July 31st, 1980 to Lord James Potter and Lady Lilith Potter. Harry was born a Sorcerer, but had a Power Level of 1,500. *1981, 31st October: Lord Voldemort attacks James and Lily Potter, but his Killing Curse rebounds off infant Harry Potter, causing the Dark Lord to lose physical form and Harry to gain a lightning-shaped scar and become a Horcrux. Harry spent his childhood secretly bettering himself and acquired immense fighting skills and a high intellect, he discovers his ability to manipulate energy (magic) and the elements. 1991-1998 *Harry's time at Hogwarts was spent wisely, with Harry focused on his studies and making a few trustworthy friends, Hermione Granger being one of them. Harry continued his studies, even incorporating magic into his fighting style, and when his fathers Invisibility Cloak was given to him, he acquired a book on Chi-Ki and enhanced himself through training it. Harry kept proving himself, unwittingly proving himself Tom's equal to Dumbledore. Harry defeated Tom near the mirror, and left his first year the top ranked student. *His second year was spent wisely, with Harry continuing his hard work, defeating the basilisk, and finally tiring of Snape, Binns, and poor instruction in DADA. *His third year was spent working hard, Sirius Black was proven innocent, and he mastered the Patronus Charm, which took the form of a Dragon. Harry took his OWLs in Potions, HOM, and DADA in the summer and passed with ISRs. Fourth Year, he maintained a lead in the Tri-Wiz, and began his NEWT studies, he goes to Dumbledore regarding his visions but when he gets handled, he begins his own research and eventually absorbs Tom's knowledge, skill, experience and ritual benefits. All in time to stalemate Riddle in the Graveyard and kill several followers of him, including Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. During the summer he passes his OWLs and NEWTs in all subjects and focuses on attaining Masteries, against Dumbledore's wishes. *1995 was spent attaining power and skill at rapid speeds and breezing through Mastery studies for the eventual war. Harry destroyed countless Horcruxes, was mentored by Dumbledore, and studied his family magic; Time Chambers were used liberally, and Harry was invited to learn from the Flamels. Due to Harry's and Dumbledore's combined strategizing, Tom was defeated at the Ministry. Harry acquired 2/3 Hallows and he and Albus Dumbledore dueled, with Harry managing a strategic victory, and becoming the Master of Death; an act that shocks Albus Dumbledore as Harry became a T-4 Archmage, gained eventual immortality, and numerous other boons. *After finishing his Masteries, Harry traveled to France, where he mastered Alchemy and several fields of science with his Time Chamber, and scientists aware of magic. *Harry gained 5 PhD's and the equivalent of several others. Genetics, Engineering, Mathematics, Physics, and Medicine. 2000 *Harry began a period where he trained, slept around, and grew in power and knowledge. Harry would reach the level of the Gods of Destruction and learn more about Ki from numerous spirits; Morgan le Fay, Merlin Emrys, and previous Gods of Destruction. 3000 *Universe thirteen was marked for destruction and didn't have a God of Destruction to guide it, but Harry would prove himself capable of the role and be awarded the rank in another universe. Harry destroyed earth after informing the people of the reason why, Harry took his wealth with him: gold, silver, gems and other precious metals and property. Age 580--Universe 6 *After Harry was made the new God of Destruction for Universe 6, Vados began training Harry under time compression at his request so that he could take up his duties sooner and prevent enemies from causing trouble. **Champa challenges Harry and is beaten within a minute. Harry turned Champa into an actual cat with all of his power, but made it magically inaccessible to Champa. **Harry was 20% stronger than Champa. **After training for a year under Time Compression, Harry was pronounced ready for battle. *Harry began a century-long campaign of selectively destroying the unrepentantly evil, encouraging the training of all people, advancing knowledge, and greatly improving quality of life. *Harry spied upon Bardock and learned how to teach Saiyans to become Super Saiyans. Age 684 *Mortal level of seven. **Harry was 15% stronger. 35% stronger than Champa. *Babidi unseals Majin Buu, both were quickly destroyed by Harry along with Babidi's minions. Harry took Babidi's. *Harry began training for six years as a reward for his hard work. Age 690 *Harry completed his six years of training. **Could lift several thousand tons. 60% stronger than Champa. Age 731 *Frost begins his actions to gain power and wealth with his father King Cold's secret support and his brother Coola's jealousy. Harry discovered this and destroyed all three of them and their supporters. **Have them very challenging together? or very powerful **Harry was 10% stronger than Vados and had been sparing with her to gain equal combat skill. *Cumbra and Cress approached Vados to train under her, but Harry and Vados saw right through them and Harry began planning to counter their obvious plans. **Harry gained access to the World of Void after meeting with the Great Priest. **Harry placed blood samples in areas under the Fidelius. Age 733 *Cumbra and Cress leave Vados to visit their family, but teach four other Saiyans to access Godly Ki to aid them against Harry's ever growing power. These Saiyan's also teach members of their own family and some friends. **Combined, they equaled 70% of Harry's known power but were still easily overwhelmed and even quickly overpowered in hand-to-hand combat. *Harry was 40% stronger than Vados, but concealed that as 20%. Age 735 *The Saiyan's Cumbra and Cress reveal their true colors and try killing Harry with their friends: Bor, Mus, Russel, and Radicc, who were secretly taught to access Godly Ki. **Caesar, son of Harry and a Saiyan Princess is born. **Zina, daughter of Heles and Harry is born in Universe two. She was partly named after Zeno who gave him a second chance at life. Zina means beautiful and strong in Arabic. Half as powerful as Heles, but with her fathers ability to grow power with intense training. **Vados began training herself and grew her power 10%. **Harry was 60% stronger than Vados, but concealed it as 30%. *Cumbra, Cress, Bor, Mus, Russel, and Radicc made their move to kill Harry and Harry teleported them all into the World of Void. **Bor and Mus fused, powered up into a God-like Saiyan (Base Saiyan form with Godly Ki), and attacked him with Harry drawing on his "skills" in Ultra Instinct. Harry calmly countered Bormus' attacks and slowly accessed Ultra Instinct -Sign- and easily defeated them, absorbing their Godly Ki, and then magically placing them in comas. **Russel and Radicc fused and were 15% stronger that Bor and Mus. After learning that Russdicc wouldn't be a challenge for him, Harry powered up with the Kaio-ken, beat them until they defused, and had their Godly Ki absorbed before magically placing them in comas. **Cumbress VS Harry: Cumbra & Cress used stolen Potara earrings to fuse and then access God of Destruction Mode to surpass Harry, but Harry countered with the Kaio-ken x30 and gained a clear lead and inflicted massive damage to the fused Saiyan and enraging them to the point that it empowered them and allowed them to horrifically Harry to the point he could have been easily killed. When Cumbress began gloating Harry impaled his right lung with an energy blade and gloated in return. Harry powered up, manually breaking his limits and regenerating from the damage, all while Cumbress watched in shock. Harry broke through his self-limiting shell and his unlocked latent power; 70% growth. Harry beatdown Cumbress until they defused, and were left battered, broken, and minutes from death with severely depleted energy. **Vados teleported other Saiyan exiles into the World of Void, as approved by Harry, and Harry focused on the newly arrived Saiyan's, taking Godly Ki from over a dozen Saiyans and placing the most physically strong into comas to absorb strength from later. A weak albeit talent Saiyan discreetly healed Cumbra and Cress while Harry was distracted. Cress fired an energy blast at Harry's back, but it was dodged and Harry killed the Saiyan who healed them in retaliation. Harry mocked their wasted potential and told them to fuse again and then use their anger to transform. They obeyed, planning to use the God of Destruction Mode also, and then kill Harry quickly. **Cumbress VS Harry Part 2: After combining GoD Mode with fusion and Super Saiyan, they attacked Harry with him using Kaio-ken x40 to counter it while rapidly adapting to that level of combat. Harry fully adapted and defeated Cumbress by knocking him out and placing them in a coma. Harry pocketed the stolen Potara for the future. **Great Priest appeared and set up a ritual of sacrifice for Harry to perform. Harry performed the ritual and grew his power greatly, with greatly increased physical abilities. Harry became one of the top ten strongest beings in the multiverse; top eight in raw power alone. *Over 210% stronger than Vados. Age 779 *The Supreme Kai Fuwa is killed by Goku Black, who sensed Harry was still alive and quickly fled in fear of his own destruction. *Universe 6's Mortal level: 11. Notes *Cumbra and Cress are evil Saiyans who disagree with the good Saiyans of using their power for good. **Cumbra is a play on cucumber and Cress is a vegetable. **Can use Fusion Dance to merge & fight better, but this only lasts thirty minutes. As powerful as Gogeta. **Have them use stolen Potara instead? Have them abandon all beliefs and access GoD mode! All Godly Ki too absorb. *Bor, Russel, Mus, Radicc, **Bor is short for Borage greens, Russel is a play on Brussels sprouts, Mus a play on Mustard (the plant), Radicc from Radiccio, also known as Italian chicory. **The five are eventual God-like Saiyans that can fuse. **Evil Saiyans who disagreed with using their power for good and went into hiding to train. Broly lvl threat? **Have Harry achieve Ultra Instinct -Sign- and Transformation during war? 50 evil Saiyans. *Arack strongest GoD by a moderate margin. *Cukatail second most physically strong angel. Desired Planets for U6 *Earth *New Namek *Yardrat *Planet Frieza 448 *The solar system with Planet Brench in it. Category:Timelines